diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Druid
Druids wield the power of nature against their foes. They are guardians of the unspoiled wild. Druids in the Circle of the Land are arcane users of magic based off the land where their circle is located - Arctic, Coast, Desert, Forest, Grassland, Mountain, Swamp, and Underdark. Those in the Circle of the Moon take on the shapes of animals and eventually learn to use this magic to alter their own appearance at will.Crawford, J., Mearls, M., Wyatt, J., Schwalb, R. J., & Cordell, B. R. (2014). Player's Handbook (5th ed.). Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast LLC. Druid Leveling Table = Class Features = As a druid, you gain the following class features. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per druid level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per druid level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields (druids will not wear armor or use shields made of metal) * Weapons: Clubs, daggers, darts, javelins, maces, quarterstaffs, scimitars, sickles, slings, spears * Tools: Herbalism kit * Saving Throws: Intelligence, Wisdom * Skills: Choose two from Arcana, Animal Handling, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Religion, and Survival Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a wooden shield or (b) any simple weapon * (a) a scimitar or (b) any simple melee weapon * Leather armor, an explorer’s pack, and a druidic focus. Druidic You know Druidic, the secret language of druids. You can speak the language and use it to leave hidden messages. You and others who know this language automatically spot such a message. Others spot the message's presence with a successful DC 15 Wisdom (Perception) check but can't decipher it without magic. Spellcasting You cast Druid spells. Drawing on the divine essence of nature itself, you can cast spells to shape that essence to your will. Cantrips You start at 1st level with 2 cantrips from the Druid Spell List, and may learn an additional cantrip at 4th and 10th levels. These may be cast without using any spell slots. Preparing and Casting Spells The Druid table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these druid spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of druid spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the druid spell list. When you do so, choose a number of druid spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your druid level (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You can also change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of druid spells requires time spent in prayer and meditation: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is used whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a druid spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell Save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier 'Spell attack modifier '= your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Ritual Casting You can cast a druid spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use a druidic focus (found in chapter 5) Wild Shape Starting at 2nd level, you can use your action to magically assume the shape of a beast that you have seen before. You can use this feature twice. You regain expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. Your druid level determines the beasts you can transform into, as shown in the Beast Shapes table. At 2nd level, for example, you can transform into any beast that has a challenge rating of 1/4 or lower that doesn't have a flying or swimming speed. Beast Shapes You can stay in a beast shape for a number of hours equal to half your druid level (rounded down). You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. While you are transformed, the following rules apply: * Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the beast, but you retain your alignment, personality, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the creature. If the creature has the same proficiency as you and the bonus in its stat block is higher than yours, use the creature's bonus instead of yours. If the creature has any legendary or lair actions, you can't use them. * When you transform, you assume the beast's hit points and Hit Dice. When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any excess damage carries over to your normal form. For example, if you take 10 damage in animal form and have only 1 hit point left, you revert and take 9 damage. As long as the excess damage doesn't reduce your normal form to 0 hit points, you aren't knocked unconscious. * You can't cast spells, and your ability to speak or take any action that requires hands is limited to the capabilities of your beast form. Transforming doesn't break your concentration on a spell you've already cast, however, or prevent you from taking actions that are part of a spell, such as call lightning, that you've already cast. * You retain the benefit of any features from your class, race, or other source and can use them if the new form is physically capable of doing so. However, you can't use any of your special senses, such as darkvision, unless your new form also has that sense. * You choose whether your equipment falls to the ground in your space, merges into your new form, or is worn by it. Worn equipment functions as normal, but the GM decides whether it is practical for the new form to wear a piece of equipment, based on the creature's shape and size. Your equipment doesn't change size or shape to match the new form, and any equipment that the new form can't wear must either fall to the ground or merge with it. Equipment that merges with the form has no effect until you leave the form. Druid Circle At 2nd level, you choose to identify with a circle of druids, the Circle of the Land, the Circle of the Moon, the Circle of DreamsWizards RPG Team. Unearthed Arcana: Druid. Wizards of the Coast., the Circle of the Shepherd, and the Circle of Twilight. Your choice grants you features at 2nd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Timeless Body Starting at 18th level, the primal magic that you wield causes you to age more slowly. For every 10 years that pass, your body ages only 1 year. Beast Spells Beginning at 18th level, you can cast many of your druid spells in any shape you assume using Wild Shape. You can perform the somatic and verbal components of a druid spell while in a beast shape, but you aren't able to provide material components. Archdruid At 20th level, you can use your Wild Shape an unlimited number of times. Additionally, you can ignore the verbal and somatic components of your druid spells, as well as any material components that lack a cost and aren't consumed by a spell. You gain this benefit in both your normal shape and your beast shape from Wild Shape. = Druid Circles = Though their organization is invisible to most outsiders, druids are part of a society that spans the land, ignoring political borders. All druids are nominally members of this druidic society, though some individuals are so isolated that they have never seen any high-ranking members of the society or participated in druidic gatherings. Druids recognize each other as brothers and sisters. Like creatures of the wilderness, however, druids sometimes compete with or even prey on each other. At a local scale, druids are organized into circles that share certain perspectives on nature, balance, and the way of the druid. Circle of the Land The Circle of the Land is made up of mystics and sages who safeguard ancient knowledge and rites through a vast oral tradition. These druids meet within sacred circles of trees or standing stones to whisper primal secrets in Druidic. The circle's wisest members preside as the chief priests of communities that hold to the Old Faith and serve as advisors to the rulers of those folk. As a member of this circle, your magic is influenced by the land where you were initiated into the circle's mysterious rites. Bonus Cantrip When you choose this circle at 2nd level, you learn one additional druid cantrip of your choice. Natural Recovery Starling at 2nd level, you can regain some of your magical energy by sitting in meditation and communing with nature. During a short rest, you choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your druid level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Circle Spells Your mystical connection to the land infuses you with the ability to cast certain spells. At 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level you gain access to circle spells connected to the land where you became a druid. Choose that land--arctic, coast, desert, forest, grassland, mountain, swamp, or Underdark--and consult the associated list of spells. Once you gain access to a circle spell, you always have it prepared, and it doesn't count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you gain access to a spell that doesn't appear on the druid spell list, the spell is nonetheless a druid spell for you. Arctic Coast Desert Forest Grassland Mountain Swamp Underdark Land's Stride Starting at 6th level, moving through nonmagical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. You can also pass through nonmagical plants without being slowed by them and without taking damage from them if they have thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. In addition, you have advantage on saving throws against plants that are magically created or manipulated to impede movement, such those created by the entangle spell. Nature's Ward When you reach 10th level, you can't be charmed or frightened by elementals or fey, and you are immune to poison and disease. Nature's Sanctuary When you reach 14th level, creatures of the natural world sense your connection to nature and become hesitant to attack you. When a beast or plant creature attacks you, that creature must make a Wisdom saving throw against your druid spell save DC. On a failed save, the creature must choose a different target, or the attack automatically misses. On a successful save, the creature is immune to this effect for 24 hours. The creature is aware of this effect before it makes its attack against you. Circle of the Moon Druids of the Circle of the Moon are fierce guardians of the wilds. Their order gathers under the full moon to share news and trade warnings. They haunt the deepest parts of the wilderness, where they might go for weeks on end before crossing paths with another humanoid creature, let alone another druid. Changeable as the moon, a druid of this circle might prowl as a great cat one night, soar over the treetops as an eagle the next day, and crash through the undergrowth in bear form to drive off a trespassing monster. The wild is in the druid's blood. Combat Wild Shape When you choose this circle at 2nd level, you gain the ability to use Wild Shape on your turn as a bonus action, rather than as an action. Additionally, while you are transformed by Wild Shape. You can use a bonus action to expend one spell slot to regain ld8 hit points per level of the spell slot expended. Circle Forms The rites of your circle grant you the ability to transform into more dangerous animal forms. Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Wild Shape to transform into a beast with a challenge rating as high as 1 (you ignore the Max CR column of the Beast Shapes table, but must abide by the other limitations there). Starting at 6th level, you can transform into a beast with a challenge rating as high as your druid level divided by 3, rounded down. Primal Strike Starting at 6th level, your attacks in beast form count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. Elemental wild Shape At 10th level, you can expend two uses of Wild Shape at the same time to transform into an air elemental, an earth elemental, a fire elemental, or a water elemental. Thousand Forms By 14th level, you have learned to use magic to alter your physical form in more subtle ways. You can cast the alter self spell at will Circle of Dreams (Unearthed Arcana 11/27/2016) Druids who are members of the Circle of Dreams hail from regions that have strong ties to the Feywild. The druids’ guardianship of the natural world makes for a natural alliance between them and good-aligned fey. These druids seek to fill the world with merriment and light. Their magic mends wounds and brings joy to downcast hearts, and the realms they protect are gleaming, fruitful places. Circle of the Shepherd (Unearthed Arcana 11/27/2016) Druids of the Circle of the Shepherd commune with the spirits of beasts. While these druids recognize that all living things play a role in the natural world, they focus on protecting animals. Shepherds, as they are known, see beasts as their charges. They ward off monsters that threaten natural creatures, rebuke hunters who kill more prey than necessary, and prevent civilization from encroaching on habitats and paths needed for animal migrations. Many of these druids are happiest far from cities and towns, content to spend their days in the company of wild animals. Circle of Twilight (Unearthed Arcana 11/27/2016) The Circle of Twilight seeks to exterminate undead creatures and preserve the natural cycle of life and death that rules over the cosmos. Their magic allows them to manipulate the boundary between life and death, sending their foes to their final rest while keeping their allies from that fate. These druids seek out lands that have been tainted by undeath. Such places are grim and foreboding. Once vibrant forests become gloomy, haunted places devoid of animals and filled with plants dying a slow, lingering death. The Circle of Twilight goes to such places to banish undeath and restore life. Category:Classes